


A Dance Between Time

by StayInMyLane



Series: Our Most Beautiful Moments In Life [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Apocalypse, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I use songs as my chapter titles, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, don't read if you haven't read my other fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayInMyLane/pseuds/StayInMyLane
Summary: What if the apocalypse happened and the world as we know it started to fall apart?What if time crumbled before your very own eyes, changing everything completely?Well that's exactly what happened to the members of stray kids. Now they have to outsmart time to save the world.And the only ones they can trust and rely on are... themselves.Quite literally.Warning: Do not read if you haven't read my other fic 'Until the Camellias Wither'
Series: Our Most Beautiful Moments In Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970839
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	A Dance Between Time

"what is it that you see?" 

Seungmin gasped, his eyes coming back into focus and glowing a wine red color. 

"The end of time, the end of the world, death everywhere, it's constantly changing, constantly being rewritten, nothing makes sense anymore," he told hyunjin, clinging to his shirt, his voice a bit shaky. It was never easy seeing tragic events that will happen in the near future.

Chan walked forward and gripped seungmins hand, hoping to comfort the other boy. He turned and faced a certain direction, smiling at a specific spot in the bakery. 

"Everyone get ready, they are almost here," he told the others, his eyes also glowing a wine red color. 

"Who?" Changbin asked while gripping Felix's waist and lining up next to chan and seungmin. 

"Well whoever it is, I'm ready to fight," jisung laughed, cracking his knuckles. 

"No, you are going to stay behind me and try not to cause any damage," minho told him in a stern voice, stepping slightly in front of jisung. 

"Aw why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Jisung complained. 

"Beating people up should not be fun," Felix giggled. 

The entire building rumbled and fell apart even more than it already did. The ground became unstable underneath their feet, and the tables and chairs rattled as a huge veil opened up right there in the center of Chan's bakery. 

They all covered their eyes from the brightness, missing when the newcomers stepped through the veil.

Then everything went silent as they all stared at each other. 

Until jisung opened up his big mouth and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"HOLY SHIT, MINHO YOU LOOK HOT AS FUCK WITH SILVER HAIR!" jisung screamed, pointing at the grim reaper who looked identical to his minho, not even paying attention to the person standing next to the other minho with golden markings glowing around his fingers and wrists. 

"Felix...is it considered cheating on you if I'm highly attracted to... another version of you?" Changbin asked his mage while staring at the other Felix with pink hair and wearing a cute matching pink sweater.

The mage also stared at his other version of himself, looking him up and down. "Eye-" 

They didn't get a chance to process what was happening, because soon another veil opened up on the other side of the bakery. 

Again, everyone went silent, all staring at each other, speechless. 

Until another voice, jisung's, spoke up once more.

"Mmmhmmm, minho be looking fine no matter what world he's in," jisung said, flinging some wind around the room and checking out the other two minhos. They both turned to look at the wind user with the tattoo on the side of his face. 

"Hey! Quit checking me out- oh wait, damn you're right. I _am_ pretty hot in the other timelines," minho commented, also checking himself out, nodding in approval. He wrapped his arm around jisung's waist pulling the other boy into his side, his own matching swirled tattoo glinting on the side of his face from the lights above him. 

"Ugh, great. We are perverts in another world," time wielder jisung said, scrunching his face up in disgust. 

"I mean, they aren't wrong though, we all do look pretty damn good," cherished jisung pointed out to the time wielder. 

"Im a daemon!" Felix yelled at changbin. 

"You mean demon? Because I'm a demon too!" Demon changbin responded back, excited at the prospect of another demon in the room. 

"No, daemon! D-a-e-m-o-n! Daemon!" Felix clarified, his eyes glowing amber gold in irritation. 

"Demon!" Changbin argued back, his own eyes glowing blue. 

"Daemon!" 

"Demon!

"Daemon!

"So, it's tough for you too, huh?" Cherished Changbin said, handing a cup of coffee to Felix that chan prepared for everyone, knowing they would all be coming. Changbins irises glowed wine red. 

Mage Felix sighed, brushing back some of his hair. "Yeah, he's always like this. I'm used to it by now." 

Cherished changbin nodded in understanding. They both stood there silently, watching their significant others arguing over who was right. 

"Hey, I never knew I looked good with red hair," seungmin said, smiling kindly over at fire wielder seungmin. 

Seungmin made a face at his other self. "Oh god. Are you actually nice? And a doctor? How lame is that! What went wrong in the world!" He yelled out dramatically. 

That seemed to piss cherished seungmin off. He wasn't going to take sass from nobody. Not even himself from another timeline. "Hyunjin, give me my slipper."

The daemon, hyunjin, has taken it upon himself to keep his cherished away from his deadly slipper, and only gives it to him during dire situations. 

Well, he guesses this was a dire situation. 

The obnoxious fire-using seungmin snapped his head to the cherished doctor, confusion on his face.

"Wait, why a slipper?" He asked dumbly. 

Seungmin grinned evilly, his eyes glowing wine red in anger.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to beat the shit out of myself," he said in a calm voice, holding his hand out in wait for hyunjin to give him his slipper. 

Cherished jisung shuttered in fear at the sight of the deadly weapon. He shook his blonde haired head with pity at the red-headed seungmin.

"Poor kid, doesn't even know what's comin," he muttered under his breath, making grim reaper minho snort from laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a special preview of a fic I will be starting up later.   
> Today marks exactly TWO YEARS since I first started posting on ao3, and as a special thanks, I will be making this ultimate cross over fic.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported me in my journey. I truly am blessed to have you all <3


End file.
